


(Ketidak)waras(an)

by yucc



Series: satu irama [31]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asylum, Horror, M/M, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Demi tugas akhirnya, Takao mengunjungi sebuah rumah sakit jiwa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [kuroko no basuke, kazusei, asylum] untuk jasminum sambac.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Entah sudah berapa kali Takao mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali mengatai diri bodoh pun tidak akan mengubah fakta kenekatannya.

Rumah sakit jiwa, dari sisi mana pun, ternyata memang bukan tempat beraura menyenangkan.

Demi nilai memuaskan untuk tugas akhir, Takao rela memilih rumah sakit jiwa sebagai lokasi rancangan desain interiornya. Di saat teman seangkatannya memilih panti asuhan, panti werdha, atau tempat "normal" lainnya, Takao menjadikan rumah sakit jiwa sebagai tujuannya. Awalnya, Takao yakin ia akan mendapat nilai yang setidaknya sedikit lebih baik dari biasanya karena dosennya ini menyukai hal-hal yang "di luar akal sehat".

Kenyataan menampar Takao dengan keras.

Baru masuk di dalam rumah sakit untuk survei selama sepuluh menit, Takao sudah merinding berkali-kali. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tempat ini. Takao tidak mengerti, apakah karena faktor pasien atau malah interior rumah sakit itu sendiri. Yang jelas, mentalnya hari ini ternyata belum sesiap yang ia kira.

Kalau bukan untuk menjaga harga diri, ia pasti sudah keluar buru-buru dari sini. Sayangnya, Takao telah berkomunikasi dengan manajemen rumah sakit untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai lokasi tugas akhirnya. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya kalau ia mundur hanya karena tidak tahan dengan suasana rumah sakit jiwa.

Jadi, dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan, Takao putuskan untuk tetap melangkah dan mencatat—

—sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang pasien yang sedang bermain catur. Kalau orang berambut merah itu tidak mengenakan pakaian pasien, Takao pasti tak akan sadar. Banyak pasien yang tampak seperti orang sehat dari luar. Namun, Takao tahu, penampilan selalu bisa menipu.

"Mahasiswa, ya?" tanya orang berambut merah di depan Takao. Beberapa kali Takao mengerjap ketika tersadar ia baru saja dipanggil.

"... Iya," jawab Takao.

"Pasti lelah menyusuri tempat sebesar ini untuk tugas. Duduklah dulu."

Takao merasa tubuhnya mendadak dingin. Ia terpaku untuk beberapa waktu, sampai akhirnya pasien berambut merah itu kembali mengulangi,

"Duduklah dulu."

Seraya menelan ludah, Takao duduk di depan orang tersebut. Instingnya meneriakkan "menjauh sekarang juga", tapi Takao tidak mau jadi orang yang kurang sopan.

Takao mengamati papan catur di hadapannya.

"Kau ... main sendiri?" tanyanya. Si rambut merah bergantian menggerakkan bidak putih dan hitam, seolah sedang melawan diri sendiri.

"Begitulah. Oh, namaku Akashi. Kautampak seperti tipe yang ingin tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa," ujar Akashi. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada papan catur untuk beberapa waktu.

"... Akashi," ulang Takao. Sang empunya nama mengangguk, lalu mendongak. Akashi berhenti memainkan caturnya. Sepertinya, sepenglihatan Takao, salah satu sisi sudah diskak.

"Halo. Disuruh dosen, kalah taruhan, atau kenekatan pribadi?" Akashi tersenyum sambil memandang tepat ke mata Takao.

 _Orang ini ... benar-benar tidak banyak basa-basi._ "Halo juga, Akashi. Panggil Takao saja," mulai Takao dengan senyum miring sebelah, "oh, dan ini ... bisa dikategorikan sebagai kenekatan pribadi."

Akashi berdeham. "Jurusan apa?"

"Desain interior." Takao segera menambahkan tiba-tiba, "Tahun terakhir."

Senyum kecil timbul di wajah Akashi. "Wah, hebat. Jarang-jarang tempat ini dikunjungi anak desain."

Dari yang Takao lihat, umur orang di depannya ini tidak terpaut terlalu jauh darinya. Mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih muda, atau malah lebih tua. Wajah seringkali menipu.

"Penasaran, ya, kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

Takao tersentak. "T-tidak, Akashi," tanggapnya cepat. Duh, padahal biasanya ia menjadi pihak yang mudah memulai pembicaraan—

"Tak apa kalau mau bertanya. Banyak yang memiliki pertanyaan sama denganmu." Akashi mulai merapikan bidak caturnya dan Takao masih tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

Akashi sepertinya menganggap kesunyian Takao sebagai kode untuk lanjut berbicara. "Aku mengidap kepribadian ganda. Kepribadianku yang satu lagi hampir membunuh ayahku, jadi aku berakhir di sini. Itu kisah singkatnya." Begitu selesai, Akashi kembali menatap mata Takao lurus. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan informasi sesingkat itu, Takao?"

Takao cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Um, terima kasih sudah ... berbagi dengan orang asing."

"Tidak semua orang asing, Takao. Terbatas dan kebetulan saja termasuk dirimu."

Takao merasa bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Keheningan menghampiri Takao juga Akashi. Si rambut merah memandang wajah Takao dengan cara yang, sejujurnya, tidak membuat Takao nyaman. Ia merasa sepasang mata merah Akashi menyimpan misteri yang banyaknya tak terkira.

"Uh," Takao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "kurasa aku harus melanjutkan survei. Kau juga sudah selesai main kelihatannya, Akashi." Menyebut nama pasien di depannya masih terasa sulit bagi Takao.

Akashi mengangguk. "Semoga tugasmu dapat nilai sesuai yang kauinginkan. Bagaimana pun juga, kau sudah mencurahkan segenap nyalimu untuk menginjak tempat ini, bukan, Takao?"

Takao tahu bahwa ia bersikap tidak sopan, tapi ia tidak tahan untuk melirik lantai demi menghindari tatapan Akashi.

"Ah, ya. Semoga," Takao diam sejenak, "semoga kau juga cepat sembuh, Akashi."

Tawa pelan terlempar dari bibir Akashi. "Terima kasih. Aku pun ingin segera sembuh agar bisa berbincang lebih lama denganmu tanpa menakutimu seperti ini. Kau kelihatannya adalah tipe yang mudah bicara, tapi situasi ini terlalu menyeramkan untukmu."

Wajah Takao mendadak pucat pasi—

"Nah, aku berkata terlalu banyak. Maaf, Takao. Selamat melanjutkan surveimu."

Takao mengangguk dua kali. Terima kasih singkat sempat ia utarakan, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil langkah cepat. Setelah beberapa langkah, Takao merasa jarak antara ia dan pasien berambut merah tadi sudah bertambah. Namun, sekali lagi ia harus merasa bahwa mentalnya belum sebaja yang ia pikirkan karena—

"... Lain kali, main lagi denganku, ya, Kazunari."

Bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu nama lengkapnya, Takao tidak dapat memikirkannya. Suara Akashi terasa menggema di koridor kosong rumah sakit dan, terlebih, akan menggema di dalam kepalanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
